A usual way for a consumer is to go to a store, with or without a shopping list, locate the required items on the store's shelves, purchase them and then take the items home, or to work.
A drawback for the usual way is the large amount of inventory which must be made available. Today, customers lead very busy lives and often do not have the time to sift through all of the commodity. Thus, a need exists for a method of allowing customers to see commodity quickly and efficiently.
Therefore, online shopping is getting more and more popular. A consumer browses an online catalog, purchases the selected item with a credit card and the commodity is delivered to the consumer. Various retailers have adopted this business model, e.g. digital products can be ordered online and delivered to a consumer.
However, typical online shopping is lack of on-the-spot sense, and the consumer may not select and observe the commodity at pleasure. Sometimes, a bought commodity may be different from what a consumer really wants. Therefore, the above-described drawbacks may result in negative effects to online shopping.